User blog:Redkite/MW3 Tournament, Battle 7, Semi-finals Part 2, Ethank14 vs. So-Pro Warrior
Last time Dr. Las Moore prevailed in a 3 way battle against Tomahawk23 and Cfp3157. This time two more warriors enter the ring for the last part of the semi-finals! Ethank14: A U.S. Army Ranger sniper with a leading record for best sniper shot in the U.S. Army and a talented killing machine. So-Pro Warrior:' The U.S. Army Ranger and Navy SEAL veteran with a sixth sense and the capability to hold off an entire Russian platoon by himself.' WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Ethank14 ACR menu icon MW3.png|The ACR 6.8. Silencer menu icon MW3.png|The Silencer (For ACR 6.8). Dragunov Create-a-Class MW3.png|The Dragunov. FiveSeven menu icon MW3.png|The Five Seven. Silencer menu icon MW3.png|The Silencer (For Five Seven). Claymore menu icon MW3.png|The Claymore. So-Pro Warrior Weapon_m16a4_large.png|The M16A4. Holographic Sight menu icon MW3.png|The Holographic Sight (For the M16A4). Striker_menu_icon_MW3.png|The Striker. P99 menu icon MW3.png|The P99 (Akimbo). C4 menu icon BO.png|The C4. Comparisons M16A4 vs. ACR 6.8 The M16 kicks off with the advantage of having greater damage at 50 compared to the ACR's 45. The ACR is 1.3 seconds faster with it's reoad time evening out their comparison. The M16 finishes the kill with a 895RPM per 3 round burst compared to the ACR's 705RPM. Edge: So-Pro Warrior Striker vs. Dragunov The Dragunov kicks off the with the advnatage that it is significantly more effective at medium and long range that the Striker which is limited to close range. The Striker has a 12 shell magazine which is slightly larger than the Dragunov's 10 round magazine however the Dragunov maintains it's power with the ability to engage at more ranges. The Dragunov also has a greater rate of fire at 480RPM compared to the Striker's 352RPM and the Dragunov's recoil is classifyed as 'moderate' compared to the Striker's recoil classification of 'High'. Overall the Dragunov has a higher rate of fire, lower recoil and can engage and maintain power and effectiveness at more ranges than the striker. Edge: Ethank12 Five Seven vs. P99 The Five Seven kicks off with the advantage of magazine size, measuring at 16 rounds compared to the P99's 12 round magazine. With P99 returns fire with a maximum potential damage (MPD) rating of 49 to the Five Seven'ss MPD rating of 36. The reloading time of both pistols is effectivley even however the P99 has a greater rate of fire of 1200RPM compared to the Five Seven's 1000RPM. The recoil of the Five Seven is clasifyed as 'Low' compared to the P99's recoil classification of 'Moderate'. The P99 is utilised as an akimbo meaning their are two P99's giving the P99 a total of 24 bullets availible. Overall I'm going to give this to the P99, it has akimbo meaning double the damage, power, magazine size and rate of fire. Edge: So-Pro Warrior My edge This is a tough edge to give. Ethank has had alot of experience in the U.S. Army and U.S. Army Rangers and is one of the best snipers the U.S. has to offer. So-Pro has gone under Navy SEAL training aswell as alot of experience in battle, espically the ability to hold off a platoon of Russian Paratroopers single handed. Overall, I see So-Pro Warrior emerging victorious here, he is dominant in the edges and has recieved Navy SEAL training aswell as experience in fighting an entire platoon and winning. My edge: So-Pro Warrior Notes *Apologies for any mistakes. *Next battle is the final! *Please vote! Category:Blog posts